Declaration
by MyNameIsLalo
Summary: OS: The way I wanted Danny and Riley to say that they love each other. Before 4x12 but after their first kiss. Chapter 2 is the translation in FRENCH ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys ! So it's a little something I've worked on a while ago. Don't hesitate if you want to summit ideas that you want me to develop, I'll be glad to read your reviews. I know it is very short but that's what came into my mind. BTW I'm French and thankfully I have a friend who was nice to correct my mistakes, I hope I didn't make any. Don't hesistate to give me your opinion. Anyway I think that's all. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Danny was standing in front of the woman he had loved for so long, he couldn't help thinking about how awesome she was. Riley was staring at her own feet mostly because of the declaration she had just made. She was scared that he would reject her so she waited. Danny analyzed what the love of his life just said : « I love you Danny, I've always did but I guess I didn't know that my feelings were more than friendship… I'm in love with you Danny Wheeler ». He couldn't help smiling because he knew how Riley felt. He walked to her and took her face between his two huge hands forcing her to look at him. His eyes were full with tears but it was joy that Danny mostly felt.

« -Riley I've been waiting for you for so long. I love you…

-But I thought you said you moved on.

-I lied not only to you but to myself. I can't stop loving you. You're my best friend and the woman that I love and with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. »

Riley's eyes showed all the love and the joy she felt at this moment. Taking her courage she put herself on her tiptoes, put her hands behind Danny's neck and pressed him toward her to give him a real kiss, one they should have shared years ago. They both enjoyed this kiss as if it was their very first then things got more intense their bodies wanting to express what their hearts felt. Riley pushed Danny to her bed, kissing him like it was the last time they were kissing, even if it was the very beginning of the rest of their life together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà avec ce premier OS que j'ai d'abord écris en anglais puis traduis. Je sais que c'est très court mais si vous avez des idées (que ce soit sur un autre couple ou autre chose) je suis preneuse :)  
Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Danny se tenait en face de la femme dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était géniale. Riley regardait minutieusement ses chaussures à cause de la déclaration qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette, alors elle attendit. Danny analysa ce que l'amour de sa vie venait de dire : « Je t'aime Danny, je t'ai toujours aimé mais je suppose que je ne me rendais pas compte que mes sentiments dépassaient la simple amitié… Je suis amoureuse de toi Danny Wheeler.»

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il savait comment Riley devait se sentir. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son si beau visage entre ses deux énormes mains, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais le sentiment que Danny ressentait avec le plus de ferveur c'était la joie.

« -Riley, j'ai attendu si longtemps pour toi. Je t'aime…

Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que tu étais passé à autre chose.

J'ai menti, non seulement à toi mais également à moi-même. Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'aime et avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. »

Les yeux de Riley montraient tout l'amour et la joie qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mit ses mains derrière le cou de Danny et rapprocha leurs deux corps l'un vers l'autre afin de se donner un véritable baiser, un qu'ils auraient dû partager des années auparavant. Ils apprécièrent ce baiser comme si c'était leur premier. Puis les choses devinrent plus intense, leurs corps voulant exprimer ce que leur cœur ressentait. Riley poussa Danny sur le lit et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait gouter le gout si particulier de ses lèvres. Ce fut, au contraire, le début du reste de leur vie ensemble.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours :)**

 **Kisses -Lalo  
**


End file.
